Hollowed Within
by NeonNinja23
Summary: Something's different about Tsukune, maybe it's the fact that his heart stopped beating the night before he finds out he was enlisted to go to Youkai Academy, maybe it's because he's a bit more gutsy than he was before... Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another story I've had floating around in this mind of mine… Anyways, as I've said, Rosario + Vampire/Bleach, I figured it was assumed, but just in case, I own none of the materials used in these works of fictional fiction if that makes sense. I only claim to have come up with these ideas on my own and would love to see them happen in an actual anime. Crossovers are amazing if they are done right.**

**Anyways, I feel if I try to come up with a summary, it would make the idea of a first chapter pointless, so looks like you just have to sit and read don't it?**

**0o0o0**

Tsukune Aono felt cold, felt weightless, and most of all… He felt Hollow.

The poor boy opened his eyes only to see himself… With his eyes closed, and someone else… With silver hair and a crazed look on their face. It was a girl, probably about his age, and she was… Biting his neck? He couldn't believe it. But he realized one thing… He was looking at his body, much like an out of body experience. And he also heard a chain hitting against its own links somewhere nearby. He looked down to see a small plate with a broken chain dangling from his chest. And he had begun to realize.

Tsukune Aono was dead…

The realization brought great grief to the boy, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. A second glance downward and he realized something, the girl was emitting an aura as she drank his lifeblood, and that aura was flowing into the chain on his chest, which for some reason had spouted mouths, and it started to eat itself. Initially the chain seemed to be about five feet in length, dangling between him and his body, but it became shorter in a matter of seconds, from five feet to about one or two inches before what was left along with the plate that held it in place were gone, leaving behind a pitch black hole in the boys chest.

Something else was wrong, the boy started whaling, and contrary to the belief of how what he was going through was supposed to go. His body remained intact, and a white substance flowed from his eyes, mouth and opening in his chest. His hair had begun to change as well, from the deep dark wood brown, to a fiery orange. The white substance started to solidify into a skull shaped plating over his face first…

The girl below him also stopped her feeding, not that his body was empty, but she could feel something, the look of insanity slowly fading, the now visible leather chocker collar that had a chain in the center, silver links as opposed to the golden that was once on the deceased boy's chest. At the end, a cross, silver in color, with a red gem in the center. Though the cross had taken on a reddish color itself. It was a seal or sorts, and one that had fractured the girl's judgment, and set off her cravings as a creature of the night.

She brought her red eyes up, noticing what seemed to be a distortion in the air, and the outline of a boy was slowly coming to view. Though he looked fairly familiar, least his body looked familiar. His hair, even his face was unrecognizable. Flaming hair, and his face was covered in something, seemed fluid, and white… Then she heard it, hell she felt it, a wail that rocked her vary being. Space distorted, people even remotely close to their location started to collapse. She could see her aura, as well as a lot of other living being's flying in the boy's direction, coming to a standstill in what looked to be orbs floating around him.

The substance started to solidify, covering his previously exposed skin in it. The now pale looking boy was hunched over, about thirty feet straight up in the air, mist escaping his slightly open maw as he breathed. Reverberating cackles could be heard as it straightened up, exposing the previously shadowed features he held. Long red hair billowed in the wind, a skull shaped mask with three red lines at the left side of his forehead, two at the left cheek bone, and one on the left side of his chin. Slightly chizzled torso, flexed pectorals and defined abdominals. Tattered black sweats covered his legs. His feet had become birdlike, three toes with a pointed heel. A tail with dark red, bordering black lines running along it until the intersected at the tip.

Finally finished with its transformation, it let out another great bellow before the orbs that had surrounded it started to move again. It's maw opened wide, sucking in the globs of light. About mid way through though, someone had interfered, and that was the last the vampire saw.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune lurched forward, covered in sweat. "A nightmare!" He let out in a fearful hiss, just low enough that only he could hear it. He realized his place, at home… But for the life of him, he couldn't remember how he got there.

He remembered walking home from school, he'd gotten new that he didn't make it in to his high school's of choice, and had gotten very depressed. His self worth had gone down, his morale, even his will to live. Live… That brought about the image he'd seen last night. He could practically picture his lifeless face all over again. Anything past that, well he couldn't remember anything past that.

Tsukune got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand; he proceeded with his rituals of the morning, not even paying attention to his surroundings or even the mirror. After a few moments, he spit out the foam that had built up from the scrubbing, rinsed his mouth out and put up the brush. Splashed water in his face a few times before looking in the mirror… _'Orange?' _He'd been referring to his hair. If he remembered correctly, it had been brown the night before… Upon further inspection, he'd noticed a man standing behind him, apparently appearing out of nothing.

"Ah, Aono Tsukune!" He said grasping his shoulder, almost scaring the life out of the boy. "Wh-Who the hell are you!" He exclaimed, the man stepped out into the light, miraculously fitting into the only dark corner in the bathroom. The man was garbed in a white priest outfit, a golden cross dangling on a similarly colored chain. "Oh, just the man that brought you back to life!" He said as if it was a minimal achievement.

"But I don't think you want people knowing you've died once… Not that it'll matter what humans think, not that you are one any longer…" And like that the man was gone, as if he hadn't been there. Tsukune pushed it in the back of his mind, showered, and quickly went downstairs. "Morning." He announced to his parents. Oddly, his cousin Kyouko was over, and his parents shared some pretty happy looks. "Tsukune, we heard about what happened with the other schools… But you've got an acceptance letter from another school… We applied after I got word of it from the church… Youkai Academy…"

"And what might that be? The name sounds so odd!" Kyouko exclaimed, before covering her mouth, a faint blush covered her face. Tsukune just happened to agree, "Yeah what is it, and where might it even be? Judging by the fact that I've never heard of it, I assume I'd be living on campus." Which got a nod from his parents. "Why yes, you will be living on campus, and it's this prestigious school, a good ways away, pretty secluded, lovely housing and the building styles are amazing, so says the brochure that is…" He smiled handing his son a bag. "And if you don't leave soon, you'll miss the bus!" He added shooing his son.

Now Tsukune already knew the moment he woke up that today was going to be a very different day. But to go from at home, depressed about not making it into school, to being an official student at a school he'd never heard of. Things couldn't get any worse. To top it off, he'd apparently died, and now he's no longer considered human…

**0o0o0**

Before Tsukune left for the bus, he slipped into the Youkai Academy uniform that his father had given to him along with the bags his father had packed for him. He stood at the bus stop, waiting, but not waiting long. It seemed the driver had a strict schedule because it was 9 o' clock on the dot when the doors opened up, allowing the boy entry.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune was seated somewhere in the middle of the bus, not in the back as to seem like a delinquent, but not too far forward so he wasn't in arms reach of the driver. It was going to be a long trip, and yet the carrot top kid had nothing to do to make the time go by faster. He felt around his pockets, looking for his phone, but something he found right off, in his jacket pocket, there was a letter, rather lengthy in fact. Judging by the thickness of the envelop, it was a wonder why he hadn't felt it sooner. 'Aono, Tsukune.' Seems it was addressed to him.

He peeled off the seal, which was a wax imprint, it was a cross made of wax. He had a strange feeling about this. He cracked it open, pulling out a few sheets of paper, and a chain with a cross, small enough to be mistaken for a plus sign fell out of the bundle. He jingled it in his left hand while shuffling through the papers. It had been a while and the boy was so absorbed in his reading, he hadn't realized other passengers with the same uniform on had boarded. He put the bundle away, storing it in his back.

A few lines echoed in his head, making the boy worry. _'If I don't wear this… There might be problems?'_ He thought to himself, staring at the chain. After pause, he slipped it over his wrist, wrapping it a few times so that it was short enough as to keep from snagging anything or falling off. All of the sudden his orange hair shifted back into its normal brown color, though he hadn't noticed it. He did feel a bit better though, the only way he could word it was… Feeling full, as if he'd been missing something and that something was there once again.

Also, he'd been filled in on some details, the reason he was alive again… Well that priest has put his soul back into his body, which he would think would make him human. But while he was dead, he'd changed… And well his body had been changed when he was brought back… And the bracelet was to keep any adjustments and changes in check. He was as good as human as long as he wore it or nothing too drastic came along.

**0o0o0**

The bus ride had been fairly long, the few students that had been along for the ride had been talking to each other, seems most of them knew each other. But to his relief, they'd finally pulled over, and the landscape… Well it wasn't what Tsukune had thought it'd be… Dead trees, and many other Halloween like things littered the area. Most of the other people ran off the bus, as if they just had to get to the campus. That was odd, far as he knew, they were getting rooms today and that was it. Tomorrow the opening ceremony would begin.

Tsukune shrugged, and stepped off the bus, lugging his bag over his shoulder and started to walk. He went straight past the gravestones, and through the woods. He trudged for about fifteen minutes, with the idea that he wasn't that far off, which was right. He could see a few buildings just a short ways off. His ears twitched and he could faintly hear a clicking noise, like a gear speed bike going pretty fast. "WATCH OUT!" Came a shout, and of course, being the average Japanese student, Tsukune hardly had time to turn around, let alone _dodge_ the incoming girl on a bike.

The imminent crash did happen, the bike hit Tsukune, the girl lifted off the bike and collide with him as well, and they went tumbling down a little ways, a tree stopping their roll. Tsukune for his part was dizzy, and slightly banged up, but nothing too bad. He felt a bit weighed down though. Not even taking the time to open his eyes, he sat up, and found his face in a very soft place, earning a surprised moan from the girl who had ended up straddling his stomach. He opened his eyes, letting out a shocked noise, banging his head on the tree he was laying against.

The girl dismounted the poor fellow, pulling up into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry, I'm anemic, so I got dizzy and well lost control of my bike…" She trailed off at the end of her explanation, something caught her attention, an absolutely delicious, and even familiar smell. She let her gaze run across the young man's form, and she noticed he had a scratch on his cheek, and quickly started to pull a handkerchief from her skirt pocket. "I'm so sorry, you're bleeding…" She brought the fabric to his face, whipping it away, dropping her head in apology. She brought the cloth to her nose, sniffing it unconsciously.

Tsukune smiled nervously, waving her off, "No, no, it's quite alright, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt…" He said, calming slightly… He noticed she had a choker on… And a silver cross with a very familiar gem in the center where the bars intersected. He was about to ask her about it before she shouted, "I'm sorry, I can't help myself… It's because I'm a vampire…" She emphasized it as she opened her mouth, exposing sharper than average fangs. Before long those very fangs were in Tsukune's neck, drawing on his blood.

Flashes of the night before went through his head, and he forced her to unclamp from his spot, sweating slightly, "No…" He said standing, putting his hand over the spot that she bit, and in an instant, the girl saw the two holes fizz shut.

**0o0o0**

The pair stood in their spots, Tsukune still holding his neck, the girl blushing in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't help myself…" She started, "I'm… Akashiya Moka… A vampire…" She stated, offering a hand, in an attempt to start over. Tsukune looked up to her, finally coming back to the present. "I-I'm Aono Tsukune… Nice to meet you…" He shook off his shock, "I'm sorry about that, had a rough night…" He tried to play it off, cheering up a bit. He shouldn't be so stiff, and he couldn't say he didn't believe she was a vampire, if he was no longer human, he had to be some sort of monster right?

Moka nodded, smiling slightly, "W-Well, Tsukune-san, how do you feel about… Vampires?" She asked a bit frightfully. Tsukune shrugged, "I think they're interesting, I don't hold much against them so I guess they're alright." He said laughing a bit. This got the pinkette to smile widely, "Great! Maybe we could be friends! I've never had a friend before." Tsukune smiled slightly, _'Never had a friend…That makes me curious…'_ He thought to himself, and shrugged again, "Sure why not, so Moka-san, judging by the uniform… You're a student at Youkai as well?" He asked getting a nod from her, "Wonderful, maybe we'll get to see each other some this year…"

Moka nodded again, "Oh yeah! That would be great…" She blushed, a childish smile tugged at her lush pink lips. Tsukune peeled his eyes from those lips and glanced to his watch. "Oh registration ends in about 50 minutes, we better hurry!" He said, grasping her hand and pulling her toward school, forgetting his embarrassment and made off like the wind.

**0o0o0**

The pair made it just in time, lines had shortened from what Moka had described on their rush over, only a few teens at each table that had been just inside the hallway of the main building. The two got their paperwork done, got a key to the rooms and a map to the school with various side notes. "Well… That was simple…" The brunette boy muttered, flipping through his map, looking for the boy's dorms. "Well… I guess I'll see you later Moka-san… Maybe tomorrow at the ceremony…" Moka nodded, giving the boy a quick hug and dashing off in the direction of the dorms.

**0o0o0**

**AN: And that marks the beginning of my next story! Tell me what you think, and I can't have more than one poll going at a time… So vote on which girls out of the original harem you want in it, and tell me who you want him to be forward with first. I'll progressively introduce the cast in the next few chapters. Tsukune is going to be a bit more forward, actually be able to do some things, and once he realizes he can use his powers, he's gonna actually play a major role before the second season.**

**So, out of them, who are the first that Tsukune acknowledges he has feelings for? Pick your choices wisely. Go about it in order, so give the girl's name, and a number 1, 2, or 3. And depending on whose first, there might be some interesting tidbits pretty early. *Cough Kurumu Cough* Just gonna say, I might add in another universe as well… Maybe Naruto, ya never know… The 12 year old one that is… He might come in as the Naruto I want to portray in the other story, "He Wasn't Alone" where he befriends his tenant…**

**Anyways, Read, Review, and VOTE!**

**SageKyuubi OUT Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, got a few interesting ideas from a few people, a couple reviewers, and a few people in my area. I originally planned to only introduce elements of the Bleach Universe, but character here and there might come along, they won't be involved in the bleach universe, but it will be for my own purposes. Some a number four might come up, a few interesting battles might happen, and so on.**

**Well before I ruin anything, let's get onto the story… I want to get more feedback, so spread the word also review please, it would be great!**

**0o0o0**

Tsukune woke up pretty early, he was nervous about his first day at school. They had the opening ceremony, then they'd stop by the homeroom classes, and get their schedules. Another thing, was it just him or was everyone… dressed funny? He shrugged, brushed his teeth, and got out quickly. He finished the rest of his daily routine in his room on his own. He pulled on his uniform, finishing by pulling on his bright green blazer.

"Whaa, I'm so nervous…" He said out loud, flinging his bag over his shoulder, walking out from the dorms, only to be greeted by a high pitched squeal of, "OHAYOOOO TSUKUNE-KUN!" Nearly giving the poor kid a heart attack. "O-ohayo Moka-san…" He said somewhat shaken. "Come on! We got to get to the ceremony!" She chanted, hugging his arm and pulling him along.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune and Moka had gotten separated during the ceremony, so Tsukune was forced to sit next to a raven haired, green eyed individual who seemed to glance at him every once in a while. Some sort of expression plastered on his face, it was hard to read, especially by an 'average individual' such as himself. He simply brushed it off, sitting through the rest of the speech. The odd looks coupled with the ocean of green blazers around him, well let's say it was a long morning.

Currently, Tsukune had found his way to his home room, an interesting bunch of people had been in his class. Some seats were empty, so he assumed that a few people hadn't found their way to class. A girl with bright blue hair sat behind him, she wore a yellow sweater in place of the normal green blazer. To his right, there was a boy with long brown hair and a lip ring, his tongue was flicking and rolling just outside his mouth, licking his ring, his nose and such. It was pretty odd.

In the seat to his left, a dark blue haired beauty with a sucker in her mouth and a regular sweatshirt in place of the blazer sat, hand resting on her palm. She looked pretty… bored. He laughed on the inside at the stupid thought. He glanced forward, only to realize that the seat was empty. He wondered who would be taking that seat, if they were even coming today.

"Hello class, I am your homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei, and welcome to Youkai Academy. I think you all know this, but this is… A school built for the sake of Monsters to attend." This made Tsukune's mouth drop, _'W-wha…?' _He thought on the inside, "As you know, the world is mostly dominated by humans now, and if we are to survive, we need to learn to coexist." She added smiling widely. _'Monsters? Everyone here is a monster?'_ Tsukune thought to himself, his gaze dancing around the room, falling on each student, _"She's a monster? He's a monster?'_ He thought to himself in disbelief, then when his mind came to Moka's confession earlier, _'I guess… I should believe what she said then...'_ He frowned slightly.

"Now class, remember, as for practice, it's a school rule to remain in your human forms!" She said, smiling widely making Tsukune sigh in relief, he may not be human, but he wasn't sure what he was, or what he would change into.

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?" Asked the boy off to the side of Tsukune, which made the boy cringe. Nekonome shook her head, "Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are alllll monsters; there are no genuine humans here, so no killing." She insisted, her tail and ears popping out, and she meowed like any cat would.

The door opened to the class, and a pink haired girl rushed in, "I'm so sorry, I got lost after the ceremony…" She started, before she noticed Tsukune, and a smile made it's way across her face, "Tsukune-kun! We're in the same class, yay!" She chanted, rushing across the class, glomping the poor kid. This earned the brunette a few glares and curses from the surrounding male populace. One especially from the boy that insisted on killing humans. Another teenager though, the one that had been with Tsukune earlier watched the boy acting strangely as the girl came along. The green eyed youth rested his head on his palm, thinking of something, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Very well, take a seat…" This got a nod form Moka, and she took the empty seat in front of Tsukune, turning back and smiling at him before paying attention to their teacher. Though with the announcements over, the bell rang, "Alright class, you can go about getting yourselves settled in. Remember classes officially start tomorrow, so be here on time, eat well, and sleep well!" The neko insisted, shooing the class.

**0o0o0**

And now, Tsukune had been lead out of class by his pink haired companion, and the pair could be found beside a vending machine in the courtyard, getting a few drinks, Moka a tomato juice, and Tsukune an iced can of coffee. They went to reach for it, touching their hands, "G-Gomen!" Tsukune said nervously. Moka was still leaning over, a blush across her cheeks. _'H-Huh?'_ He thought, as she stood straight, "Ne, don't be like that Tsukune-kun!" She said playfully, hitting him playfully, slamming him into the wall, _'Such strength…'_ He thought, though when he pealed himself from thewall, he realized, he wasn't hurt and shrugged. They took a seat at at the bench just a little ways down.

Tsukune was left to his thoughts, _'Man… I still can't believe she's a monster…'_ He glanced at his right arm, specifically the golden bracelet that dangled from it. _'Hell, I can hardly I'm a monster…'_ "Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked, tilting her head at him. "Ah, everything's alright… Just thinking…" She was about to ask what about, but they were interrupted…

"Akashiya, Moka-san… Right? Why would you be hanging with such an average and weak guy?" He asked, picking up Tsukune. Said brunette groaned, grasping the arm Saizo was holding him up with. A lock on the bracelet cracked, and Tsukune's eyes flashed yellow, and Saizo threw him, smashing him into the vending machine. "Tsukune!" Moka shouted in alarm, "You should leave that guy, and come with me…" He insisted, grasping her shoulder, "Leave me alone!" She shouted, rolling his hand off her shoulder, rushing to his side. Drinks were rolling out of the machine, and a can of tomato juice made its way to Saizo, and he picked it up with his tongue, crushing it.

**0o0o0**

Moka and Tsukune had gone to the roof, "Ahh, that was scary… Are you really okay, Tsukune?" She asked, leaning over the railing and glancing at her companion. This got a nod from Tsukune while he glanced at his bracelet. "Yeah, I'm fine, but that was quite a throw, he got me about fifteen feet away, dead center into the vending machine…" He shrugged, again not hurt from such a great impact. "You act like you haven't seen a demon before! You'll be alright, you're standing now, so we can only hope!" She said, exuberantly, smiling.

"That's right! What kind of demon are you, Tsukune-kun?" She asked before remembering the rule. "Oh yeah, that's breaking the school rules to reveal your own identity, sorry about that…" Tsukune looked at her, before looking down, "But Moka-san, you have told me that you're a vampire…"

"But back then, I wasn't aware of the rule…" She said holding her warming cheeks.

"But you don't seem like one…" He said, still not meeting her gaze.

"Maybe for now… But this cross on my chest, this rosary, once it is removed, I become a really terrifying real vampire… That's why it's a protective seal, I can't even take it off myself…" She explained, looking at the Rosario in silence.

"It's okay, even if you're a little scary, Moka-san is still Moka-san…" He said, again looking away, this time scratching his face, as to hide the hint of a blush that had made its way across his cheeks.

"As I thought! You are my first real friend, Tsukune-kun!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug, catching the youth off guard. "Another thing… You are the first person… That I've taken blood from…" This earned a confused look. She explained further, "Up until yesterday… I had only been drinking tomato juice and blood from Transfusion packs… But sucking real blood like that… Tsukune… The sweetness, the scent… That feeling…" She pulled her face closer to his neck… She opened her mouth closing in on his neck before Tsukune saw a flash of the vampire that ended his life. He pushed her away, "Go-gomen, I've got something to do!" He said in a rushed manner and practically ran away. Moka stared on as he ran away.

**0o0o0**

A raven haired youth watched as Tsukune ran through the halls, something was bothering him. His green eyes reflected the boy turning the corner, and he 'hmmed' as he disappeared in a blur, a cracking sound in his wake. Tsukune on the other hand made it to the woods, somewhere near the tombstones. He panted, supporting his weight on a tree. "Oh look who it is…" Said a familiar voice form behind the brunette, and he suddenly blacked out when a large fist impacted the back of his head.

**0o0o0**

Moka was starting to worry, the few times she'd taken blood from Tsukune, or when she attempted like on the roof, something was bothering him, she could have sworn that he was shaking when she was hugging him. She had to find out what it was, she felt their brief friendship was at risk.

She had followed after him, following the smell of his blood that is. She had lost sight of him a good distance earlier, but it didn't take long for her to get to the forest. "Tsukune?" She shouted, trying to get the boy to answer. His smell was all around the area. "Ohhh, Akashiya-san, you came… Good." Moka froze, and turned, spotting the tall, intimidating boy from earlier, "Saizo… Right?" She asked, shaking a bit, and the thuggish boy nodded, "Good, you remember me… Seems my reputation proceeds me…"

"Where is Tsukune!" She yelled angrily, pushing Saizo, but he could hold his ground. "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled, hunching over, his shirt and blazer started to rip, and he rapidly started to grow. "This is my real form! An Ogre!" He shouted, his tongue snaking its way towards her and she screamed.

**0o0o0**

Tsukune started to stir until he was shocked awake by a loud scream. "M-Moka-san!" He said rushing towards the noise, unaware of the shadow that was following him from above, through the trees. He ran as fast as he could, and turned to go down the path, and when he came close enough to see what was going on, he saw a great big beast, throwing Moka around… By it's tongue? That was… Odd. "What's wrong Moka-san, why won't you transform?" She looked at him bitterly, "Because it's against school rules!" Which only made the Ogre laugh.

"We are out of the school grounds so the rule doesn't matter!" He shouted, wrapping his tongue around her leg, tossing her into a tree. "Stop it!" Shouted Tsukune, pushing Saizo which got the giant to backhand him down a hill. "Tsukune!" Moka shouted, following close behind, sliding down the hill on her rear.

Tsukune looked up as he stopped rolling. That odd scare-crow that he'd been stopped at when they had gotten off the bus was staked into the ground right in front of him. _'Now that's nostalgic… If I wanted to go home…'_ He thought, only to shake his head, looking at the bracelet again. Tsukune stood, just as Moka followed behind him, "Tsukune are you alright?" She asked very worried about her companion. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright… Look, before anything happens I have something I need to tell you…" He started, earning a worried and curious look from Moka.

"The reason I'm weak… Least the reason I think I'm weak… Up until just two nights ago… I was human…" He said, shocking the pink headed vampire, "But! That changed… I died…" Which had shocked Moka even further. But before he could finish they were interrupted yet again by the big buffoon known as Saizo. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled from the top of the hill. "Stand aside, Moka-san…" He said, standing up, and raising his hand. "I might be weak, worthless even, but I still want to be your friend Moka-san. Monster, human, or whatever I am, I still want to be your friend!" He shouted, for the third time, shocking the pinkette that day.

"Shut up idiot!" Yelled Saizo, knocking Tsukune down, "If you don't shut up… I'll do it for you!" He said, hefting the scare-crow from the ground and impaling the brunette right through the sternum… Silencing the brunette, and turned to Moka, "Now where were we?" He asked, roughly handling the smaller girl and pulling her close, sloppily licking her face, while his large hands started to squeeze her. She could only cry out Tsukune's name.

**0o0o0**

Everything was dark and he felt so weightless. He should be used to this by now… He could only think, _'I'm dead again… What will happen now? I doubt one gets a third chance and it hadn't even been two days… Maybe I was meant to die…'_ He was about to brood further, when he heard that voice. _**"Now that's no way to think, that girl needs you… King!" **_Came a raged voice, Tsukune turned around, spotting a bleached white figure, yellow eyes, and black sclera, caught his eye. This _thing_ couldn't be human… But it looked so much like _him!_ "Who are you!" He demanded, only to make the being chuckle.

"_**Why I'm you Tsukune… Well the you that was born when you **__**DIED**__**!" **_He began to laugh, appearing right in front of Tsukune. _**"Now are you gonna sulk about getting this **__**SCRATCH**__**? Or are you gonna ask for my help… And destroy that bastard!"**_ The creature grabbed onto Tsukune's blazer, hefting him above his head. _**"Which is it!"**_ Tsukune pulled on the creature's white blazer, "Lend me your power…" He said blankly. Making the creature smile oh so widely. _**"Very well king… But my power is very hard to control… So a few things might happen…"**_ But before Tsukune could ask what that meant, he was thrust fourth.

**0o0o0**

Saizo was laughing manically, while Moka could do nothing but wheeze in pain. He was crushing her and she could do nothing about it. And that's when Saizo felt an overwhelming pressure, so strong that he had to drop Moka before he himself could drop to his knees.

He slowly turned his head, shaking, afraid of an unknown force, as if through instinct. His eyes fell upon the supposed-to-be corpse of Aono Tsukune. But said body had been standing, enveloped in red energy. The scare-crow had forcefully been removed by this boy's right hand, and the bracelet wrapped around it let off a few pops, seems a couple more links had cracked.

A white substance started to form over the left side of his face, while his hair was dyed a blazing orange that seemed to glow, and even grew in length. Now just passed his shoulders, but that wasn't the most noticeable. His eyes had been died yellow and black, the iris a sickening yellow, while the sclera was black as night.

Saizo brushed it off, "Is that your monster form? That's pathetic!" He roared, rushing to Tsukune and delivering a punch. Though, it never made it because Tsukune's hand shot up, catching his fist, even if his hand was vastly smaller than Saizo's, it didn't matter. What seemed to be a mask covered half of Tsukune's face, red lines, much like tribal markings covered a portion of the forehead, the cheekbone, and the chin. The hole in his chest about the size of a baby's fist had grown to about the size of a basketball.

Moka started to get up, feeling the pressure, but had been busy trying to get up through the pain. Another blistering pain shot through her, and her vision was filled with a red/pink glow. _'Not again!'_ She thought, looking to the Rosary and realizing that she was going to lose consciousness. Her aura exploded, and she started to change. Pink hair slowly losing color until it was all silver, green eyes contaminated with a red color bleeding into them until it reached the pupil, slitting it.

The real Moka stood, awake again so soon. The first thing she ended up seeing was what seemed like a fight between two beings, her vision adjusting through the thick air. She made out their shapes, and started to wonder. "Who was it that woke me up?" She demanded, grasping at her choker, only to realize that her seal was still there. "This can't be…" She said to herself. "It's still there?" She asked herself before noticing the shape Tsukune was in. _'Could it be him?'_ She asked herself when she noticed the aura rolling off the injured boy in waves.

Memories came to mind from her outer self's consciousness. It was Tsukune and Saizo… But from that last conversation, she thought the boy was human. Then she remembered the 'was' part of it. Either way, "Know your place!" She shouted, charging forward, catching the already stunned Saizo off guard, blowing him into the hills just behind him.

She strode up to the still transforming Tsukune, holding his masked cheek and staring into his differently colored eyes, "You stood up for outer… So I'll spare you… For now." She said, firmly planting her hand into the mask, shattering it. The shards flew up into the air as he fell to the ground, only for them to change into bulbs of energy, sealing up the hole in the boy's chest.

She sat down on her legs, waiting for the boy to become conscious again. She needed to have a word.

**0o0o0**

It didn't take long for Tsukune to flutter his eyes open, and he was hit with some sort of headache, "Gah, my head… What happened…" Only for a question to follow his own. "That… Aono, is something I'd like to know as well…" But before either of them could talk, the still glowing Rosary ceased glowing, and she was forced to revert to her outer self. Falling upon the downed ex-red head. Seems the boy had returned to normally fully, well aside from the hole in his uniform's chest and back.

This time it was Moka's turn to come to, only she was on Tsukune's back, being carried back to campus, "Ano… Tsukune… Are you alright?" She asked lowly, only to get a laugh from the boy, "I should be asking you that! I don't have a scratch on me, and neither do you, I woke up and you had silver hair, and all the sudden you passed out…" He said, but began to think. If she didn't remember what happened, then he didn't need to tell her, even if he was a bit hazy on the details as well.

"Ano… What you said back there… About you being human…?" She asked, letting the question hang in the air, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, "It's true… I _was_ human…"

There was an awkward silence whilst they trudged through the woods, on the way back. But before either of them could say a word, two individuals appeared in their path…

"Aono Tsukune…" Said the blue haired boy with matching blue eyes. "Akashiya Moka…" Said the raven haired boy with green eyes and what looked like black lines down his eyes added. "We are here to talk you to the head master…"

**0o0o0**

**AN: And that's the chapter… A bit more to do on this story… Had this idea for longer, so I've had more to put into it… So I'm going to try to update them both equally. But more than likely I'll update 'He Wasn't Alone' weekly with the manga, and Hollowed Within as much as I can while I still have the juices flowing. I didn't start off as early as I had with the first story, so there isn't as much to think about character behavior wise as there is for 'He Wasn't Alone.'**

**Anyways, more vote before I can actually get into the next chapter… Something might happen depending on the vote…**

**Anyways, as always, READ AND REVIEW! SageKyuubi OUT Ja Ne!**


End file.
